


Morning Glory

by wavingteppei



Category: Tumblr - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-21 00:09:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2448137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wavingteppei/pseuds/wavingteppei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A boy and his penis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Glory

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mukkun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mukkun/gifts).



“Nnnnnnng,” Wavingteppei moaned, stretching and sitting up in his bed. He grabbed his sheets and bunched them on his face to prevent the sun’s bright rays from crusting his eyes together any more. Why was it so bright? Fuck you sun. As Wavingteppei finished pulling the sheet over his face, he felt something.. down there be exposed to the room’s cool air. 

Wavingteppei threw the sheets somewhere in the room, and stared at his huge throbbing member with eyes bulging. “I cracked a fatty?” he choked out. He didn’t have time to get rid of his early riser. He was already going to be late for class. He threw his school uniform on, struggling to get the pants past his groin. With a mad dash to the kitchen for toast, he was soon on his way to school, buttered toast dangling from his mouth.   
“WAVINGTEPPEI-KUN!” Truck6666666666666666666-sensei yelled. “Late again?”   
Uwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Wavingteppei thought. Not -sensei.. and my fun gun still hasn’t disappeared! In fact, it might be larger than before.. Oh no… he’s coming closer..  
“I need to speak to you in the hall, Wavingteppei-kun.” Truck6666666666666666666-sensei gritted out angrily. Truck6666666666666666666-sensei stood menacingly in all of his 8’9” glory.   
Then he finally realized Wavingteppei’s boner. Sweat poured out of him in waves; he screamed and fainted, triggered.  
His dad died from having a boner for 3 days, 9 nights, 11 hours, 43 minutes, and 13 seconds straight. Ever since then, Truck6666666666666666666 had made a point of never seeing or experiencing boners ever again.  
“Guys look!” Junjouchara flew out of her seat and rushed up to the door. “Wavingteppei-kun killed sensei!” Wavingteppei panicked, and somehow punched Junjouchara-chan in the face. With his boner. His boner had a mind of it’s own. Wavingteppei panicked even more and ran out of the school, his boner attacking students and staff all the way out.  
He sprinted to his house, careful to take the least busy route to his home. His dick still ended up attacking a stray dog, severing its right limbs entirely and nearly taking its head off. The dog lay in a pool of its own blood covered in bruises, shaking slightly.   
Boner-kun was on a rampage. Wavingteppei couldn’t wait to get home any longer. He unzipped his pants as fast as possible, ripping the zipper off his pants in the process. Oh no... He shouldn’t have done that. His dick wrapped around his neck and began to choke him. Purple-faced, Wavingteppei started clawing at his dick. Blood covered his hands.  
“Hmmm~~” Transkise hummed, putting the laundry out to dry. “Hm- oh what the fuck!” He dropped the laundry and his eyes went wide. He tried to scream, but he couldn’t.   
“Ah? What’s wrong, honey?” Midorimalover666 stepped onto the turf smiling like your regular anime dad. He wiped the flour off his hands onto his apron, still smiling brightly.  
“ D-d-d-dick…. “ Was all Trankise could say. He lifted up his phone to take a photo before fainting. “Honey? Honey!” Midorimalover666 dropped to his knees and cradled Transkise in his arms, tears budding at the corners of his eyes. “Dick?” he muttered. He gently pried the phone from Transkise’s fingers, eyes widening when he saw the picture on the screen. He looked up and saw it for himself. He fainted with his wife.  
Wavingteppei pulled a knife out of his pocket and began sawing off his dick. He didn’t care anymore. His dick popped off and squirmed on the ground for a few seconds, blood everywhere. Wavingteppei breathed heavily, eyes stuck on the limp penis on the ground. Shortly after a new skroink master sprung out, and thank god, it wasn’t erect. Wavingteppei’s breathing slowed down. He squeezed his eyes together and cried, falling to the floor on top of the amputated penis. He cuddled it as he cried, finding some sort of comfort in the goo gun.  
After what happened, everyone at school was sent home early and he saw his friends walk by, staring. Wavingteppei stared back, squeezing his old dick with increasing pressure. He didn’t care anymore. He didn’t care about them, he didn’t care about himself. Everything was so fucked up. If he was able to find momentary solstice in this dead penis, then he wouldn’t question it. He sighed, stood up, and headed home, penis in his arms, forever and always.

**Author's Note:**

> y u unfollow meh? D:


End file.
